


Quit smiling at me

by deftone



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deftone/pseuds/deftone
Summary: "The solution to his problem was just on the tip of his tongue but stubbornness and denial ran into the whole Belmont bloodline."





	Quit smiling at me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping any tendency for smut or angst limited in this one (I'm saving them for something else with Trevor). Hope that this fluff will make your day better. I wanted to keep this Trevor x reader simple but I promise to come back with something better for him (love him so much). Thank you for taking your time to read it!

The relevance of thinking about something for an unnecessarily long time was and still is a mystery. From his mindset and previous experience, it was all just a waste of time that slowed him down, as useless as a blunt blade. The only exception was when he was thinking about his family. What happens with a family name when its members are gone except for one becomes a reason to fall into deep thinking from time to time. Does that name become a burden or an honor? When Trevor Belmont was thinking about his family he was only remembering the past and nothing else. His chest and back were marked by the family crest on his old shirt, a distinctive symbol that meant danger for some or salvation for others. He would never give up on that emblem even if it was capable to start random fights in darkened taverns of this place.

Wallachia was a damned land that offered both beauty and madness. With large tree trunks more than inviting for you to rest against, shadows that caress your face when the sun rays are too harsh, gentle wind that plays with your hair. Far away from the city, where the taverns are, it is much quieter, Trevor had to admit it. There was only one problem that was keeping him away from enjoying everything, only one dense cloud on his sky. As days went by, Trevor could always escape rapidly from that pointless state of mind that would cage him into his own thoughts either with alcohol, either with sleep or snapping his whip in the face of some disturbing looking beasts. All of these solutions, and he could not to use any of them now, knowing very well how none would work. Along the wonders of Wallachia, he found you, the source of those vexing feelings.

In the forest, sitting on the ground with his back against a tree trunk, Trevor took his time to sort things out alone or just bottle everything up if nothing worked. Today he was the day in which he will put an end to that overthinking, motivated enough not to leave that place until all those useless emotions were gone. Those were feelings he wanted to call unwanted even if it was difficult when those were bringing comfort, warmth and other things he lacked since he started traveling alone. You were exactly what he needed without him accepting this for even one second. Trevor thought how he was fine even before you, without those emotions and without your care and soft voice when you called his name. Focusing on what he had to do started to get harder during the day and night when thoughts about having you for himself appeared randomly in his mind.

He **had** to put this to an end today.

Spacing out with his eyes fixated somewhere in the distance, Trevor caught a glimpse of someone approaching him and almost groaned because of the identity of that someone. Instinctively, the man touched his empty flask and cursed. It was a shame how things where not like this from the start. The feelings he was fighting with grew stronger and inescapable in time when you helped him heal his injuries after some fights, when you napped together accidentally, when you planned attacks or drunken nights. With each step, your lips curved into a smile when you saw him, making Trevor ask himself why were you always so damn glad to see a disaster of a man like him. His head turned away.

“What do you think about some company?” You asked instead of greeting him, eyeing the spot next to him.

“A nap would’ve been better.” He responded crossing his arms in front of his chest and shrugging as a reaction to your voice. “But do what you want.” Trevor sighed when he could not decline your wish.

It was such an irony, to try to get rid of some emotions and exactly during the process, the source of it all sits down next to him. That cloud from his mind was looking heavier and now he was on the point to get caught in the rain of his own reasons of denial.

As no one dared to say anything, not even a usual bad joke, you looked over at him, not denying the worry for a second. Worry for him was not the only feeling you did not deny, unlike Trevor. You knew how you were feeling about him but decided to take things slow, sensing how he had something else more troublesome on his mind. Little did you know.

His attention could not be fooled but his understanding was something else. Confusion flowed through Trevor when he knew that your eyes were on him. If only he could give up on being stubborn and ask what were you looking at and why were you wasting your time with him even if he was also unsure about wanted to know or not.

Your company is something he never asked for and never thought it would grow on him so much. Every person who stayed got tired of him at some point and then left him out of something more than just plain annoyance and frustration. He would say that a lot of time passed since you two met so how come was not his behavior enough for you to leave his side? Even if the answer was unknown, Trevor did not want to stop something that offered him a well state of being, but he still did not want to recognize that fact as a truth.

From the first time you saw him, you had a feeling that you will always have to take a good look at his details. That was what you were doing now. Rough stubble but soft lips, blue calm eyes but a sharp scar traveling down over his left cheek, broad shoulders weighed down by a white colored, shabby, but comfortable fur. His hair was messy and somehow different today.

“Your hair looks weird.” You blurted out, squint-eyed trying to find out why but praying that he will not get the idea that you were staring.

“Haven't washed it.” Trevor simply stated in a flat voice wishing that his apparent lack of will to continue the discussion is going to make you leave as fast as you appeared.

The solution to his problem was just on the tip of his tongue but stubbornness and denial ran into the whole Belmont bloodline.

“Well, there’s a rivulet over there.” You said, pointing to somewhere in the distance, having something in mind. “Come on, I'll help you. What do you think?” You asked giving his shoulder a slight push to provoke him.

The constant desire to help him drove Trevor insane. From always being alone to always being helped when needed without him having to ask was still a divergence between the life he used to have and the one he has now.

“I bet that you can't handle it without getting your clothes wet.” Trevor said in response, raising one eyebrow.

“Why don't we try and see?” You went on with the teasing if he was the one to start it.

A long sigh was his first answer, followed by eye-rolling.

“You're a mess.” He said getting up from his spot as a pointless complaint.

“Your hair is.” You responded before starting to walk next to him.

Happily, in a short time you found a wooded bucket from a little cottage that looked abandoned. Coming back with the tool, you could see Trevor throwing rocks in the water, one by one, increasingly harder while sitting on the ground, waiting, his fur was off from his shoulders. You could tell that there was something on his mind that troubled him but knowing his ways of handling it, you decided that it will help more to distract him.

Once you appeared in his eyesight, Trevor stopped and watched your moves. Maybe the way to escape those thoughts of him will come if he took a better look at you.

Carefully stepping closer to the rivulet, you lowered yourself closer to the surface of the water, under his gaze. His eyes moved lazily over your body and how it moved when some skin was exposed in the process of lifting up parts of your clothing so that those would not get wet. The want for you to move slower made him clench his jaw. At that point in his haze, Trevor thought how if you caught him staring, he couldn't care less, not regretting anything. Finally, the thing that made him snap out of it was the sight of that bucket from your hands. Now your intention was clear, and he was not in for it anymore.

“Fuck no.” Trevor said watching you fill the bucket with water, only realizing what he accepted earlier almost mindlessly. You started laughing at his reaction and that froze Trevor once again. The bliss that sound offered him was able to both please and annoy him, being more capable to make him feel dizzy than any drop of alcohol. That thought made him stop in his tracks and forget for some seconds about everything around.

Those were precious seconds in which the bucket was emptied over his head.

Now his hair was wet and all over his face that was rarely as stoic as it was in this moment. Frustration came back like a wave when Trevor remembered how even if he wanted he could not get fully or seriously upset with you.

“I fell into a disastrous ruse.” He mumbled getting the hair away from his face.

“Don't get that grumpy, get ready for a second one instead.” You said smirking and feeling more motivated because of his reactions.

“Like I'm going to let you do that one more time.” Trevor said while getting up from the ground, drenched in water. “I think you have to cool off a bit.” He said at the sight of your smirk.

Without any rush, he stepped closer to you with a sudden illusion of composure on his face. As his chest touched yours, your smirk faded away gradually, and he tilted his head interested in what you were going to say next, from this position.

“Trevor, you’re standing a little too close to me...” There was a warning in your tone while starting to back away. Tricking you to maintain eye contact, he took the bucket from your hands and threw it away without even looking where it landed in the back. “Fine, fine, I give up, but don’t expect me to apologize.” You started to stutter while Trevor started to step even closer, pushing you closer to the water without even touching you.

“Mhm, whatever.” He said as your hands tried to push his chest away. “You had too much fun, I won’t go easy on you.” Trevor whispered into your ear after catching your wrists.

With an even faster move you did not expect, your feet lost the contact with the ground and your hands clung to his shirt instinctively, pulling his body along with yours.

You both closed your eyes in that short fall.

When you opened your eyes, exhaling sharply, your attention fell upon only one thing from above you. Indecision was creeping in when you tried to understand what was icier in that moment, the temperature of the water or the blue from his eyes that were wide open.

The water was not that deep, reaching only your temples as you were on your back. It was cold but the complaint immediately disappeared when you realized that Trevor was not just on top of you. His left arm was around your body, protecting your back from falling right on some large stones and his right hand was giving him stability, stuck on the rocky bottom next to your face. Some drops of water that were desperately sliding to the ends of his hair fell on the base of your neck, your face was dewy, your lips parted, and your cheeks turned scarlet. Trevor had no idea on what to focus first, starting to blush as well.

A shiver ran through your body warming you up at the sight of him blushing. From the position you both were now, you were forced to look in each other’s eyes. Trevor’s eyes were half lidded and lost in the details of your face, a sight you never thought you will be lucky enough to see. Feeling his breath on your wet skin was also not helping you.

“Let's get out of this water already, Belmont.” You said rapidly trying to sound serious and not flustered, moving to get out of the water and out of his embrace.

This was not the usual Trevor who tried to annoy you with little things, smiling proudly when an exasperated sigh escaped your lips. Now it was the hushed version of him, trying to get something that was bottled up for a long time out, while looking at you.

“Wait.” He stopped you while he shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus on the sound of the rivulet one more time to ask his logic if letting it all out was the right thing to do. A droplet of water slid down his temple when he frowned.

“I'm cold, Trevor.” You said in a soft-spoken voice, clinging to his shoulders, sticking his wet shirt to his skin making your touch feel more prominent to him and making him feel you closer. That was the last drop, the single gesture that was able to make the decision for him.

“And I'm tired of holding it all in.” He finally said it, mirroring your complaining in his own way. You opened your mouth to protest but Trevor was fast once again. “Listen, I want you. But not just in the way you would think I do. All I know is that I want to have you closer to me.” The last few days were a hassle, a headache, and a mess for him, not being sure of how to handle it. You were always there and made things better for him, and he should have admitted that and not getting as drunk as he could to try to forget about his feelings.

“Is it my turn now or is there more that you want to say?” You whispered lifting your face closer to his, curious and already greedy for more of his words.

Trevor swallowed hard when his attention naturally fell on your lips. Taking a second to check if that cloud is disappearing along with the fog from his mind, his face got closer as well, chuckling in a low tone.

“Don't get ahead of yourself.” He murmured against your lips before pressing his lips against yours.

Unfortunately, the kiss was shorter than expected. He started the kiss before letting you really give an answer and as fast as that thought struck Trevor’s mind, he rapidly broke the kiss to catch a glimpse of your reaction in order to read your answer.

Your pupils were dilated, your breathing got deeper and more irregular and so everything was clear from him.

He looked into your eyes, sticking his forehead before jumping in another kiss, only hungrier for your lips and your taste. 

Even if the water ran cold against your skin, Trevor's body that was also against you was warm enough to help. The relief the kiss offered him made him greedy with each move of your lips and it could be felt and heard by you because of his groans.

“If letting you wash my hair ended up like this, I wonder what will happen if I’ll let you wash my shirt.” He said after the kiss, voice sounding hoarse.

“Says the one who’s panting.” You tried to think of a better comeback but failed finding one.

After saying that, he helped you get up. Trevor felt you trembling in his arms and as much as he wanted to joke around and ask you if he is the one that is making you shiver, he had to take care of you not to get too cold. When you were both out from the water, Trevor lifted his fur from the ground and threw it over your shoulders without saying or expecting anything in return.

Looking from the corner of his eye, glancing casually at how you looked, he smirked to himself. That fur of his being impregnated with your scent was quite a pleasurable idea.

“Let's not tell Alucard and Sypha about this.” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest but still being red in the face.

“You mean about us or about what happened?” Asking in a fake seriousness, you moved your shoulders under his fur.

“Both.” He said putting an arm around your shoulders pulling you closer to him lazily. “Let’s confuse them.”

“Agreed.” You decided while both of you started to laugh at the idea.


End file.
